


In His Head

by paddedjaralecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddedjaralecki/pseuds/paddedjaralecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot about the Angel Sigil carved into Cas' chest, forgive me bb's.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariesfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesfreckles/gifts).



The boys rushed the bleeding and bruised body of Jimmy Novak to the Impala. Their friend, Castiel, and them, had been in a battle. It had gotten too intense, there were dozens of demons, and they barely managed to gank them all. The boys themselves fought bravely but Castiel had exerted nearly all his energy fending off dozens of them, but his physical vessel had been bloodied and beaten. The Winchester boys themselves had a few gashes on their bodies as well, but not even close to the wounds on Cas.

After they placed him in the back seats, they sped off to the nearest hospital. Castiel was rushed immediately to a back room, Dean and Sam both were not permitted to go back with him. They themselves were damaged, and went back to the impala to get patched up a bit, before returning. After a bit of waiting, they finished read all of the magazines in the waiting room, and were finally permitted to go to the back room.

When they arrived, a nurse informed them on Castiel's state, but only Sam listened. Dean rushed by the unconscious Castiel's side. Castiel was practically a mummy. His shirt was removed, and Dean guessed his pants were off too, he had gotten wounded on his legs. Both of his arms were competley bandaged. His torso was bandaged up as well, along with one of his eyes. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in.

He sat by the hospital bed listening to Castiel's vessel's heartbeat. He wasn't even sure that his heart still beat until then. Castiel layer very still for a long time. Dean almost fell asleep before he heard the steady best of Cas' heart speed up. He heard a rustling from the papery hospital covers not he bed and looked to the bed.   
"Dean." He heard a groggy voice call.  
"Cas." He said, a bit startled.  
"Dean." Cas snapped his head to Dean.   
"Dean, my vessel." Castiel tried to move his hands but winced, partially from all the tubes in his arms.  
"Cas, buddy, what is it?" Dean asked. Sam then arrived and sat down, closing his laptop.  
"My vessel isn't stable enough to hold my grace at this point." Cas struggled.  
"Cas, what are you saying?" Dean asked.  
"If I stay in this vessel much longer It will break down, like Lucifer's vessel." Cas said.  
"So who are y-" Dean was interrupted by the stares of both Castiel and Sam.  
"Dean." Castiel said.  
"No ,man, I don't-" he cleared his throat. "I don't want you poking around in my head man, or using my meatsuit." Dean coughed awkwardly.   
"Dean I'm not seeing if he has a choice." Sam said, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah but how do we know I'll even be a vessel for him?" Dean defended.  
"Dean, you were a vessel to an archangel,no offense , but Cas is just a Seraphim." Sam suggested.  
"So what, I just let Cas walk around in my meat suit until his is repaired, if Jimmy even agrees to let him back in." Dean retorted.  
"Jimmy will say yes." Castiel interrupted.  
Dean shook his head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this." He sighed.   
"I will not be controlling your body, Dean. It is just necessary to have a safe place when I'm not in my own vessel."   
Dean sighed. "Yeah okay whatever, princess.  
Castiel took a deep breath before Jimmy's eyes and mouth exploded into a brilliant blue light. Dean sighed. "Okay, Cas, go ahead." The moment of truth was upon them, as the blue light concentrated into a beam,and streamed into Dean's face. (Or,whatever)

Out of deans mouth came Castiel's words, "I am fairly positive it worked." Dean shook his head and told him -out loud- to shut up and erase that from the tapes.

.  
.  
.

Dean could see Castiel, or rather, Jimmy, almost anywhere he looked. It was like he was there,but only he could see him.   
Your mind is very... Interesting,Dean.   
Get out of there Cas.  
Dean, I cannot control this. When I enter a vessel I read their mind and emotions.

Dean rolled his eyes, leaving Sam wondering what was happening. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to question them about the accident that caused it. They told her they were visiting their family, and Jimmy had been carrying lightweight China down the stairs, buy tripped over their cat. Jimmy, now awake for the first time in a while, agreed wholly. He was using his freedom even if it was only in a hospital.

Dean,what is this.  
What's what Cas?  
Your emotions towards me are...  
Shut up, Castiel.  
Dean it is not funny. I am confused.  
What the hell are you reading from me?  
I am reading romantic intentions and- oh.  
What  
Dean.  
Yes?  
What have you been thinking of  
None of your business, you already know.  
Dean, are you romantically attached to me?  
Shut. up.  
Dean.  
What  
Do you-  
No.  
Oh. Okay. Dean?  
Son of a bitch what do you want  
Why are there profane images of us in your mind.  
Shut the fuck up cas.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the Angel Sigil carved into Cas' chest, forgive me bb's.

The next few hours were... Conflicting, to say the least. Dean and Castiel continued to debate on Dean's feelings until Dean refused to reply to him. Sam remained confused and partially concerned. The boys checked in at a road-side motel, after asking how long it would be until Jimmy would be out of the hospital. The nurse said he would be in the hospital for about two weeks before he would be released, which, in Winchester time, meant a week, because Cas would be able to heal mortal wounds, though it was unknown to the brothers how Castiel couldn't heal Jimmy already.

Though Sam did not hear the thoughts in Dean's mind, he could understand Dean was flustered and uncomfortable on the subject they were discussing. He asked Dean many times what was the matter but Dean declined a bit too quickly. Dean silenced his younger brother around five times before he returned to his mental conversation

Dean do not lie to me  
Cas I'm not lying  
Dean. I know how you feel about me.  
Yeah, well you misread something buddy.  
No, I have read it clearly without failed interpretation.  
Clearly not. You think I'm gay for you.  
I did not imply you were a homosexual.  
Cas, implying i like a dude is implying I'm a homo.  
I am not a male. I am a fluid being of celestial intent.  
But you're a dude physically  
You have me cornered in that aspect  
Yeah, well, I don't like dudes Cas.  
Yes you do. You binge on Doctor Sexy MD, you are watching it right now.  
Shut up it's a great show.  
Dean. You clearly are-  
Not a homo.  
Yes a homo.

Dean Sighed and turned the television off, much to the moose' dismay.

"Dean, you and Cas okay? I mean, you just turned off your favorite mid-thirties-woman-menopause show." Sam asked.  
"Shut the hell up sam I'm fine." Retorted Dean  
"He is not fine he is a-" Castiel began out of Dean's mouth.  
"Shut up you feathery bitch." Dean said.

Sam looked very, very , confused. Then he remembered something. A word.  
Sam cleared his throat and smiled at his brother. "Destiel?" He asked.  
"Sammy, you know what, fuck you. Shut up, forever." Dean defended  
"Destiel." Sam said in confirmation.

Dean contained Castiel's words.

Dean why can i not speak  
Because sam will think im gay if you do, which im not!  
Dean we both know youre lying.  
Well, Cas, you know have some bullshit emotions you read from me, there's no evidence that I-  
Dean, you know what i can do.   
Yeah but  
I've read your mind many times by now Dean, I would have not missed anything.  
Gosh, Cas gotta be so upfront so you?  
Dean.  
OKay, Okay, fine. I might be a little gay for you.  
A little?  
Okay fine alot gay for you.

Sam looked at dean, shocked.

"Holy shit did i say that out loud."  
"Yes Dean, you did." Sam confirmed uncomfortably. "So. Destiel?"  
"No, No 'Destiel' you asshole. I'm not gonna go full homo on Cas."  
"Full homo is a strange way of putting it, Dean, I doubt you could get any more homo." Cas spoke.  
"Alright Cas now shut the hell up."

"Rude."

"Okay, please don't ever do that again." Sam asked politely.   
"I wont." Dean agreed.

They went out for fast food, and unsurprisingly, dean got a burger. They discussed when they would probably be able to get Cas back in his proper meatsuit, and likewise. About midway through the conversation, dean finished his burger. Sam was eating a salad. Dean mocked his food choice, but in the end knew there was a reason Sam was the stable one this year. His rabbit food. Probably.

That night when Dean went to sleep he didn't have a normal dream. He was just inside of the musty hotel room. He saw himself asleep and Sam asleep also. He then saw Castiel, sitting in front of the small hotel television watching Dr.Sexy MD.   
When Dean spoke, he didn't actually speak, it just was like a thought.

Knew you would like it.  
Dean?  
Hey Cas.  
I thought you were asleep.  
I am.  
Oh.  
So, watching the show that makes me gay, huh? Dean sat next to Castiel.  
The show doesn't make you gay.  
Isn't that what you said earlier?  
No, I said you were 'gay' because you are in love with me.  
I'm not in love with you Cas.  
Shame.  
What?   
I said it was a shame.  
What was?  
Your lies.   
Its not like I can read your mind.  
You could if you really wanted. Castiel's weight shifted   
I can?  
When a door is opened, it can be stepped through either way, Dean.  
So how do I do it?  
Like this.

Castiel loosely gripped Dean's wrists and showed him with one hand what to do. Dean placed his hands on Cas' temples, but Castiel did not loosen his hands.

Concentrate.

So Dean did. It wasn't hard to get into Castiel's mind. Once he was in his mind, he saw complex light, his first memory. This was followed by almost nothing for a while, before suddenly an eruption of magenta and blue, green and red, brown and black, and a new color, and Dean realized after he saw the aftermath that The world had been created. He saw brilliant hues and complex galaxies being created. He saw jaw dropping sights that inspired awe inside of the angel. He saw inhumane things that made the angels heart quake. He saw the other Angels, their true forms, and their vessels.

Then he saw his own creation. Castiel was there when they made him. Castiel instantly fell in love with the small bubbly human. He saw Castiel performing miracles and likewise on earth in his various vessels. After what had actually had been millennia, only seconds had passed. Dean then saw when he was put on earth. He was in Castiel's memories and saw his invisible form watching over him. He saw Michael, too, watching over him, and I stirred him up.

He watched every time he would cry, get hurt, or even be happy. Every time he was like that a new freckle appeared.  
Angel kisses. He thought.

He watched Castiel's life through Castiel's perspective. He understood why Castiel was so indifferent to Dean loving him. It was because he loved Dean.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's smut in this, so enjoy.

t was hard to get out of Castiel's fascinating mind. He had to concentrate on the feeling of Castiel's hands on his. When he finally got out, he took a moment to process the information he had gotten. Castiel loved him. Holy shit! However, dean was stubborn. He could practically feel the anxiety from Castiel.  
Woah.  
Yes, its fascinating, isn't it.  
Y-yeah. Dean didn't know thoughts could stutter.  
Its almost morning, Dean  
Oh yeah you- you're right.  
Wake up, Dean.

Dean woke up in his bed afterwards. It wasn't but sunrise when cas zapped him back, but now it was 11:47. He guessed it was a dream. He got up, but immediately sat back down on the bed. He felt this middle school girl crush feeling. He tried to lay back down.   
"Yes, that happens after mind-reading type sessions." Castiel spoke. He was sitting at the foot of dean's bed.   
"Oh hot shit." Dean kind of screamed, waking up the slumbering moose.  
"Huh?" Sam asked, reaching a hand up to pull hair out of his face.  
"Nothing Sammy." Dean answered.  
The moose parted his lips but didn't speak. Dean suggested they check up on Jimmy, it had been two days already, and they guessed they could pish it to five days instead of seven.

~~~~

After checking in with Jimmy, the same routine as the previous day was cycled, and basically nothing else happened, bizarre to the boys. Dean didn't have his little midnight chat sess with cas again. He dreamed about the memories that Cas had. He reanalyzed it over and over again until morning, where he woke up and Cas was nowhere to be found. They went to the hospital again, and repeated the previous day's cycle, and noticed he liked the subtle repeat. This carried on until they could heal Jimmy. After they healed him, he argued for a bit before letting Castiel back. Ultimately, they blackmailed him.

Castiel soon was back in the correct body. He at first didn't heal his wounds but did so after he was reminded. Care to guess what distracted him? The thing that had bothered Sam for years. The fucking eye sex.

The nurses were shocked when they found the injuries healed, but chose to have an X-ray and proper tests, which, of course, Cas passed. They kept him a bit longer before finally letting him go with the boys after reanalysis of the x-rays. The eye sex continued the entire drive back to the crummy hotel. Sam elected to sit in the back instead if being in the crossfires.

When they got back to the two-bed room Castiel went back to his show, after hanging up his trench coat. Sam had no clue why he had suddenly taken an interest to it, but he knew one thing; he had to get out of here tonight. He heard Dean admit to Castiel that he was gay for him, and with his brother, things moved really quickly. After hours, it was almost midnight, and SAM COULD NOT TAKE THE EYE SEX.

He saw the two other men sitting unnecessarily far apart while not even paying attention to the show. He got fed up. After about six years of the homoerotic subtext in his actual life, he wondered if those kids with the musical were right. He sighed   
And walked over to Castiel and Dean, and they looked at him.   
"I'm going out for the night." He said. He then pushed Dean and Cas together. "Fuck or something while I'm gone." He stormed out.

Dean felt his face get hot, and Castiel just stared at Dean.  
"So, cas, what's up."  
More staring.  
"Cas you okay?"   
MORE STARING.  
Dean smiled sarcastically and went back to watching the TV. The two men sat on the couch uncomfortably in silence.

Castiel wanted to kiss Dean, he didn't know why. He just had an urge to be with Dean, but not like this, not awkwardly watching a show neither of them were interested in. He wanted to be held by Dean. Dean made him feel safe, even though he was an angel and way more powerful. He didn't know why.

He stared at dean's eyes, and his lips. Every so often he would look back at Castiel, just sitting there. After a few terribly awkward eternities, the show turned off. The commercials rolled on the small screen. Castiel scooted closer to dean progressively, almost unnoticed until he wasn't that far. Dean didn't mind, and looked at the angel, his angel. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, and could hear his steady heartbeat speed up. He smiled as the next episode came on. Dean rested his head on Castiel's, and Cas nuzzled up to the crook of his neck.

They both felt as if they could stay like this forever. Dean watched the smaller form resting on his chest instead of the TV. Castiel, though, was breathing in the scent of Dean Winchester. He smelled like worn leather and aftershave. He could feel Deans breath on his cheeks, and damn he loved it. He loved what was happening, he loved Dean. He didn't care that they would be like this the first time in a cheap hotel, he didn't care if it wasn't much, he just loved being able to be with Dean.

Without thinking he looked up at the beautiful man, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He burrowed back into Dean's neck afterwards,,and he smiled when he felt his heartbeat pulsate at an alarmingly fast rate. Dean felt his face get hot. He grabbed Castiel's chin and looked into the shy blue pools. Castiel averted his eyes, before Dean crashed his lips onto the angel's.  
(MAKING OUT WARNING JUST IN CASE)

Cas didn't know what to do, he hadn't done much kissing, so he just followed the lead, and he wasn't too bad. For a minute or two, they sat with their lips locked, moving steadily like the ocean waves. Cas had managed to move on top of Dean, and Dean spoke muffled words into Castiel's mouth that he didn't really understand, by they continued to nibble on each other's lips.

Dean deepened the kiss . Castiel felt his tongue gently entering his mouth. He allowed it, and did the same. It was no longer a chaste (if the previous had even been chaste in the first place) kiss, now Deans hand was ruffling Cas' hair, and Castiel's hand was grabbing at the grey material covering Dean's back. The kiss was pure hunger that they had been building up for years. They both were starving for each other's taste, each other's touch, the intimacy and passion of the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and touched delicately . Castiel, at this point, was most definitely the dominant one, on top of Dean, his legs around Dean's hips, straddling him indefinitely. Dean felt the blood rush south.  
Cas felt the bulge and his own was starting to form, he wouldn't ever understand human urges. Dean unbuttoned the white shirt Cas was wearing, and removed it with ease. Castiel tugged at Dean's shirt and they pulled it off, breaking apart for a mere moment, before once again their lips clashed. Dean could feel his hips lightly bucking, and now their two bulges were growing more noticeable, squirming in their boxers, rubbing against each other.

Castiel shoved Dean down onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. With one swift move, his own pants had been removed with one hand, the other pulled around Dean's neck. Dean pulled closer to Castiel, his hips bucking a bit stronger. He pulled away from Castiel's lips, and suckled his neck in various spots, earning soft moans out of Cas. Dean didn't do it, and Cas didn't do it, but Dean's pants had slipped off in the heat of the moment.

"Oh, Dean." Cas moaned into Dean's hair. The two men both were in their boxers, cocks throbbing, passion surging through their veins. The television was still playing behind their moans. Dean used one hand on Castiel's growing bulge, toying with it, groping it, stroking it. Even through the boxers Cas was wearing, Dean could feel the precum on his tip. He was not far, either, from Cas. Castiel didn't know what exactly to do,so he did the same to dean, after crashing his lips back onto Dean's. He, though, reached into Dean's briefs, moaning into deans mouth as they fondled each other, both feeling like trembling masses.

Castiel let go of Deans cock, and slipped down to Deans boxers. He mouthed the lining of the bulge, before pulling the boxers. Dean's erection sprang free.

He followed his instincts, mouthing the tip, and licking up and down the entire thing, he continued until Dean was shaking, begging him for more. Castiel didn't play around any longer, and mouthed the tip again, then, slowly, he enveloped Dean's entire cock in his warm, wet mouth. He pulled back up, and down again, repeatedly, Dean's hips started to buck again, he was close. Dean pulled his lovers hair, seeing it bobbing up and down, god did he love it.

He moaned out, "Castiel- c-cas, shit." As Cas quickened his pace, Dean's cock ramming far into his throat, somehow managing not to cum yet, groping frantically at the angels hair, moaning out incoherent slurs, screams, before finally piecing together his words.  
"C-cas, I'm gonna-!" Dean didn't manage to finish, and with his hips bucking and his cock throbbing, he came into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned a bit when he did, his own cock was neglected. Cas swallowed Dean's sweet cum, only knowing it was sweet because of the aftermath on the tip. They were both panting, they fucked until they had screamed and shook, and wanted nothing but to rest on each other for a moment or two. Deans limp member still sat, a small amount of pre-cum, or rather, post-cum left on the tip. Cas pulled himself up to deans chest, and sat with his arms around Dean's neck, resting. They both calmed down, before Dean sat up, forcing Cas to also sit up. Dean was worn, clearly, but still spoke.  
"You thought I was gonna let you go without returning the favor?" He asked, with the Winchester charm.

"You really don't have to." Cas insisted, but he wouldn't resist.  
Dean smirked, "I do."

Within the next minute Dean was on his knees in front of Cas. He mouthed the lining of the bulge like Cas did to him, before pulling down his boxers. Dean did something different. He was, well, experienced. He twirled his going around the tip, sending a shiver through Castiel, who had propped up his legs on Dean's shoulders. He placed sloppy, open mouthed kisses up and down the base, and suckled it all around. He took his time before putting the tip in his mouth, and slowly, sucked down half of Castiel's cock. Castiel squirmed underneath him. He tongued around, before sucking down the rest of his cock. His hands were on Castiel's hips, digging into them. He repeated the process, before bobbing his head up and down on the other male's cock. Cas, who previously had been clutching the couch, now hand a hand entangled in dean's matted hair, moaning enochian words that sounded dirty. He also said a few English swears, and Dean's name, because how else would he cope with the sensation?

Dean was slower and cleaner, and more passionate than Castiel was, he was dirty and quick, and Dean was sweet and slow. Dean bobbed his head up and down, Castiel almost violently bucking underneath him, his lips almost breaking contact at the tip, his tongue flicking around, before quickly back to the base, quicker and quicker, until Cas came. 

Dean crawled up onto the couch with Cas afterwards, both of them completely naked, and they fell asleep on top of each other, with the sound of Doctor Sexy MD in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sammy was blunt.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff town

Castiel was an angel. He didn't sleep. He enjoyed the "activities" they had participated in. He didn't know what exactly to do when Dean fell asleep. It was around two in the morning, and Cas had no clue what to do. He got his clothes on ,rather than just angel zapping them on or something, and put a thin sheet from the bed on Dean. Castiel admired Dean. Dean was muscular but gentle. Soft. He sat on the ground with his head near the snoring mass on the couch.

Dean woke up around noon. He wasn't surprised to see Castiel fully clothed sitting at his feet. He knew angels didn't sleep, but still wanted to remain with Cas. His hand drifted among the cheap fabric of the motel's couch, wishing he didn't have to move to get to Castiel.. He sat up and the thin sheet fell off of his chest, he wormed his way to Castiel, smiling and crawling under the covers to the other end of the couch, the sheet now only clinging to the couch through the cracks in the cushions, but Dean paid no notice. A lazy grin was plastered on his freckle spotted skin as he ran his fingers through Castiel's tangled raven hair. He reached his face down and planted a soft kiss on the untamed strands. A huge chick flick moment.

Castiel smiled up at Dean on the couch. Dean continued to stroke through Castiel's hair, while he himself (Cas) rested his arms on the couch with his face planted next to Dean's chest, the ocean meeting the forest as their eyes met once more. They both stared st each other lazily until a knock on the door interrupted them. Dean sat up and groaned.  
"One moment please." He said, scanning for his pants. He found them at his feet and threw them on, leaving Castiel still on the couch. Dean opened the door to reveal a cautious moose.  
"Why didn't you just come in." Dean asked the obvious question.  
"Well I didn't know it of you guys were... You knows Sam was interrupted by the palm of deans hand pressed to his nose.  
"Shut the fuck up." Dean said, looking down and back into the room to not show the embarrassment clearly in his face. Sam walked in and looked st Cas on the couch, and then sat down his bag on the motel kitchen table. Castiel perked up at the noise, standing up and walking to dean's side. Dean didn't think about Sam seeing him slide his arm around Cas's waist and pull him towards him. Sam smiled a bit before the atmosphere darkened.  
"Three people missing." Sam stated. Dean rested his other hand on the table,shifting his weight to better see the papers.  
"What's the 411?" He asked.  
"Well, all of them went camping, same campground, relatively the same area." Sam answered.  
"So what do you think we're dealing with?" Dean looked up at Sam.  
"I don't know for sure bu I think I've got an idea." He glanced down at the papers.  
"A wendingo." Dean answered.  
"Probably." Sam said. He glanced at dean's arm around Cas and smiled cheekily at them.  
"Shut the hell up." Dean remarked, before clearing his throat and speaking again. "Well, we haven't seen one of those in a while. Make sure that's what we're dealing with, seen if this been reoccurring, and whatever." Dean stated, not looking at his brother.  
Sam contained laughter. "Okay Dean."

~~~

About half an hour later, Sam was sitting on the computer while his brother sat on the couch. Castiel refused to stop clinging to Dean. He couldn't get enough of the scent of aftershave and whiskey, he couldn't get enough of the forest scenery in Dean's eyes, and he could sit forever looking st the galaxy print of freckles adorning Dean's cheeks and entire face. He was placed with his face in the crook of deans neck, while dean had both arms around Cas's waist, his head resting on Castiel's.

Dean wouldn't ever get enough of Castiel either. He had eyes deeper deeper and bluer than the sea. He knew he was seeing jimmy, but to him it was Castiel. Cas himself was wonderful. He was oblivious at times, but he always cared. There could be nothing more genuine, Dean thought, than their love. Castiel had cradled his soul in his hands, he had rebuilt him, he had seen his broken soul and repaired it, even if it meant breaking himself almost equally.

Sam looked over at the two in peaceful silence, well, other than the show that was on the television. He heard a low mumble as he guessed the two conversed. He turned his attention to the screen. It wasnt every few years, or twenty or even just ten. He didn't want to disturb the peace.

Dean moved his head from Castiel's. Castiel looked up at him with squinted eyes.  
"Cas, you must be old. No offense, but, really old. You've met thousands I can guess, so why me?" He asked. "What let you see my pitiful soul, my broken goods and think, 'Yes, this is the one I'll let ruin my life.' ?"

Castiel signed. "Dean." He said, sitting up. "For over a thousand years I have stood, and the day you were created my legs shook. The day I met you I fell. In every sense of the word." Castiel finished.  
The two looked st each other in prolonged silence before Castiel buried himself in deans neck.  
"Ahem." Said the moose.  
"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said.  
"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but you might wanna check this out."  
Dean stood up and for once Castiel left his side.  
Dean gave Sam a questioning look.  
"Normally with wendingos, like the last one we hunted, and that was forever ago, they have a while between dissapearances, around at least twenty years." Dean nodded. "But these patterns have no reoccurring patter- for the love of god put a shirt on." Dean smiled at his brother before walking back my on the couch and grabbing his shirt from it, throwing a wink at cas before putting it on and walking back.

"So you think we're dealing a new one?" Dean suggested.  
"Well, either that, or something different all together." Sam said.  
"Like?" Dean asked.  
"A leshy." Sam answered.  
"A what now? English please." Replied Dean.  
Sam started reading. "Leshies are tree spirits. Guardians of the forest. Leshys, when spotted, look like a man the size of trees when in the forest, but when out of the forest shrinks to the size of grass. They are normally peaceful, but she. They are angered they are dangerous. They are said to live in heavily wooded areas, native to Eastern Europe." Sam looked up a Dean.  
"Okay, why wouldn't be angry, and why is it here?" Dean asked.  
Sam sighed "Well, the woods here are overgrown, they're planning on cutting it down, besides, this isn't the first time a monster's ended up halfway around the world." Sam proposed.  
"Give me that." Dean read the article himself.  
"See?" Sam asked.  
"Yadda yadda yadda, yeah I see it. This is ridiculous, I mean, ' Don't fret, as soon as you realize you're being duped by a Leshy, just turn your clothes inside out and wear your shoes on the wrong feet. That's the only way to escape him. ' What the hell?" He said.  
"Well that's what it says, maybe we should go see for ourselves." Sam suggested.  
"God damn." Dean rolled his eyes, "Camping trip time?" He asked, closing the laptop and looking to his brother.  
"I guess." Sam agreed.  
"Let's pack."


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut/hunting and i wrote it literally a year ago so forgive me if its shitty

This chapter is smut and hunting so be happy that it's so long.))) IT DIDNT FUCKING PUBCLISHALSHRSKJDH))

On the drive there, Dean remembered.  
"Hey Sammy, we hunted one of these before, Paris Hilton, right?"  
Sam shot a glance at dean. "I didn't remember that. Yeah, and Ghandi tried to eat me." He said.  
"How do you kill those? An Iron Axe, right? Did we even bring an iron axe?" Dean asked.  
"Dean, do you really have to ask? What do we not have?" Sam replied.  
"Good point." Dean replied.  
~~~  
The three men arrived at the cabin/camp grounds where the missing persons had last been spotted.  
"Thank you Mr.Langston , enjoy your stay." The clerk stated before handing them the keys to the cabin. It was lot 18, a relatively large spot. They pitched pitched two large tents, and a smaller one they would fill with things that they needed for hunting, plus stuff they didn't want to have to have in their tents.  
With Castiel helping them, unpacking everything wasnt a hassle. He carried more than twice what the boys did, making the job much quicker. After getting everything laid out, the three started making a plan. Castiel's idea, dean and Sam both were going to run out blind.  
"Okay so the disappearances have been centered around this area, right where we are." Dean pointed to a small rectangle on the crudely drawn map given to them at the check in spot."and the disappearances have been centered around here." His finger circled around their general area.  
"So these things aren't particularly too active or not so active at certain times, I guess. Tonight around midnight we should go out, that or in the morning, but I don't know about you, but I would rather not get up that early." Dean suggested.   
"Sounds like a plan, I'm gonna go set up camp, you go set up yours." Sam said, then looked around. "Hey, where did your boyfriend go."   
"I don't know where he we-AIT A MINUTE."Deans cheeks flushed red hot, he looked down to avoid Sam noticing,and failed.  
"That feathery asshole should be around sometime." Dean finished. He gripped the sleeping bag and bug spray to get himself started. He rolled his mat onto the black flooring of the tent. It was about six meters away from the small tent, which was across from Sam's. The mosquitoes already started to bite at his arms, he guessed he tasted great to the bloodsucking pests. It was great to be able to be upset by small bugs he normally wouldn't have even taken note of.   
He sprayed the outside of his tent thick with the spray to protect it from the bugs, only leaving the screen window and the screen door zipped up and unsprayed. He set down the clock, it was battery powered, and would need a change of batteries soon.   
He sat down on the mat he could barley squeeze into at night, and closed his eyes. He woke up to the noise of a zipper, and his brother poking his head into the tent.  
"Show time."   
~~~  
The leshy hunting wasn't exactly coming along nicely. Sam was hurt, bad. They didn't know what level of hell the creature it morphed into was from. It was vicious, it did explain why, the campgrounds. They were planing for the cutting down of two acres of the woods to build new plots, and even some cabins.   
Dammit Cas we could use some help. Come on man.  
He heard twigs snapping and a screeching noise. Dammit. Here goes nothing.  
Dean dropped his brother lightly and reached for the Axe. He swung it at the approaching monster. Well damn. It broke right through the monster and into the tree.   
Swoosh  
He looked past the monster that collapsed, straight at the angel.   
"Dean. Sam!" He walked straight for Dean. He glanced at him and then at Sam. "He's hurt."   
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." He said, watching blue light expand over his brothers wounds. Sam's eyes opened.  
"Cas? What about the monster?"  
"The tree hugger got chopped down." Dean answered for him. "Now let's go back." Sam stood up and walked behind His brother, who soon let him take the lead, because damn that moose walked fast. When they finally would be able to see camp, dean leaned back onto an oak tree. Castiel had probably flown ahead . Sam left him, Dean caught his breath.  
Swoosh.  
Castiel gripped dean and forced him against the tree, colliding lips. Dean was alarmed, but realized who it was and cautiously, nervously replied with a return of the kiss. Castiel looked at dean with concern and mock rage.  
"Dean, I am not feathery nor an asshole, I get concerned for you." He said in a stern voice.  
"Yeah yeah shut up." Dean replied. He straightened himself out, but remained inches from the man in front of him before sliding away from him and into the camp sight. He checked in on Sam and headed to his tent.   
Swoosh.  
"Dean."  
The angel was sitting on the floor of the tent, which made it uncomfortable, seeing as there was a thick layer of tension still ganing in the air. To solve this, Castiel got unnecessarily close to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around the angel awkwardly. It didn't resolve a damn thing. "Dean. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just don't get why you up and ran off."   
"I didn't run off, I left to do things. You have never gotten angry before about this."  
"Uh, yeah cas, I have." Dean said.   
"Dean."  
"Castiel." Dean said.  
It felt like a honeybee had stung him, something he thought of as genuine betrayal. It sent a dry feeling on his tongue and nipped at his very being. Dean truly was angry.  
"Dean." And Castiel would ever admit to his voice cracking but it did. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."  
"Damn right you shouldn't have. I get worried too, so next time you zap your ass out tell me why."  
"I will Dean." He said, looking up to Dean.   
"Good." Dean replied, then he buried himself in the raven tangles of hair inches from him. Castiel bit his cheeks to resist from breaking the peaceful silence. Dean smelled like earth and trees, blood and the aftersmell of monster stench, but there was still the underlying smell of alcohol and aftershave. Cas loved that.

Cas smelled like spring and fresh laundry, or like watermelon and honey, and on occasion of dried blood and sulfur. And Dean loved that. He was always going to need the angel. He remembered when he first realized that holy shit this guy is amazing. It was the day they met. Dean watched a warrior walk in that barn, bullets piercing into his flesh. He remembered blood pumping through his veins and his brain trying to figure out what was going on, because no way that the guy was still alive after being fucking stabbed with an iron knife. After that he watched Castiel the warrior turn into Castiel the introverted and halfway clueless guy he was. He first realized he loved this man- no, this perfectly imperfect being- when he was grabbed by the shirt and beaten to a pulp. He realized he loved him when even after he was about to die at his hands he still needed him. He almost choked out an 'I love you." but only managed an "I need you." He realized he returned his feelings after he overcame things that would drive anyone else insane for him, just for the sake of not letting him die, a worthless human.

Castiel, on the other hand fell in love with this rebellious soul as it was made. He admired it, he adored it. When he was in hell he pulled him out and god the flames were intense and he could feel the atmosphere weighing on the team of angels and his shoulders, but he would do it. For Dean. Dean didn't see himself as important. As something worth saving, no, not by any means. Castiel adored it in a strange way, the way dean constantly thought he wasn't worth it, when in Castiel's reality he was the most important human (coupled with Sam) for the past few millennia. Oh god did he love him. He remembered the day he obtained his vessel. He remembered walking into the barn. He could feel little flicks of bullets on his body. He could hear and see everything. He saw every single ward and sigil on the walls and even ceiling and heard every single shot being fired. His grace was bursting at the seams and bullets were piercing him. He looked curiously around as the impacts hit him, the lightbulbs actually bursting open at the sheer exposure to his grace. He locked his eyes onto Dean's much adored and much loved soul, before answering a question for the perfect man. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raise you from perdition." Only to be greeted with a knife.  
(That's a fucking filler soz)  
They slept (rather Dean slept) the night away with Castiel still in his grip. In the morning they headed back to the bunker. Dean and Sam both took showers before heading to their roms. Castiel was in the library.  
Dean didn't see Cas again until he was planning on sleeping. Cas slipped in the room and under the covers with Dean, though it wasn't really necessary seeing as how he didn't get affected by the cold of the bunker that night. Dean was wearing a loose shirt and stupidly adorable blue pajama bottoms. Cas had shed his coat and shoes.

Dean acknowledged the presence besides him and turned to face cas.  
"Hey Cas I just..." He buried his face into a pillow. Castiel wriggled closer to Dean.  
"I don't know man, I just wanted to tell you before I get my guts ripped out. It was close back there." Dean prodded.  
"Yes, Dean, I know."  
"I wanted you to know that I... Cas, I think I love you." Dean said.  
Castiel's eyes widened and his body tense up for a moment before he replied in a soft voice.  
"Dean Winchester, I love you too, I always have since I laid eyes on you." Castiel confessed.  
And damn. It may have been the wrong place, the wrong time, but Dean kissed him. He put passion and devotion and as much love as he could into it. The angel was actually pushed back in surprise, before linking a his hands with dean's. Thier legs entwined, their entire bodies entwined. They finally accepted that their very souls were entwined. Castiel would always love Dean. Dean would always love Castiel. The kiss became a spark and flurry of passion. Hands were on backs, carding through hair, thumbing at shirts, hands were all over.

The next thing they noticed was it was hot. Hot breath. Hot lips on hot necks and hot moans escaping the lips of a raven haired man. Hot marks that they wouldn't heal would be left as a result. Hot friction underneath the sheets as Castiel overturned Dean and dominated, hips grinding against dean's in a slow wavelike pattern.

Dean let out a grunt and gripped the bedsheets mercilessly in an attempt to control the growing bulge they soon wouldn't be able to ignore grinding against Castiel's. Grunts were released in protest, then Dean looked Cas in the eyes as his hand shot up to the buttons on his shirt. He made slow work of popping each apart, admiring the sculpted body of the angel. Another grunting moan.

Dean was gentle. He pulled his shirt off without breaking the kiss that developed into a slower, deeper, more passionate love. Hands were moving slowly. The world was in slow motion. Dean pressed up on the angel, both now sitting, Cas on his knees, Dean crisscrossed. Castiel slid his hands down to the waistline of the pajama pants, then pulled at it.

Dean did the same and in moments they were both stripped bare of anything but their underwear. Cas cautiously looked at Dean, then Deans cock. He looked at him in a lowered and curious stare before sliding his hands down Dean's stomach and along the v-shaped indents leading to an area he had only been once. Dean let out something close to a moan and a squeal when the long fingers dashed slowly down his hips to poke two thumbs in his boxers. His hips melded upwards at the touch. Castiel pulled himself up to deans face.   
"Cas, you sure about this?" Dean asked, facing the unanswered question.   
"Are you?" Castiel answered.  
Dean pressed a small kiss to the angels lips.  
"Only if you are." He said. Castiel dropped his hand down to link wiyh Dean's   
"Do you need any preparation.. Or...?" Castiel asked.  
"Cas do I look like s catholic highschool girl to you? I get laid when I want to and that's quite a lot. With chicks and dicks." He said, laughing of the fact he just told his intimate partner he was not a virgin to anal sex and had it almost often. "Come here and lay down, its more comfortable." Dean instructed. Cas sat with his back titled up with pillows. Dean mounted the other man, scooted back and slid his hands to his briefs. He gave him a reassuring look before freeing the erection. Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous. Castiel was nervous.

Dean thumbed at his boxers before pulling them off.   
There should be some lube under the bed." Dean purred. Castiel grabbed the container and handed it to Dean. He was the expert at this stuff.Dean put some on his hand and applied some to Castiel's tip and high shaft, which made the angel grip the sheets. He then rose up and slowly, very slowly shifted onto Cas's dick. Cas's hands shot immediately to Dean's thighs.

Dean circled his hips a bit, making the grip on his thighs increase. Castiel tried to help in the moving of Dean up and down on his cock. Slowly. Then a bit faster, and faster, until Dean had two hands on Castiel's chest and Castiel himself was clenching his eyes shut making incoherent noises and occasionally mewling out Dean's name. Dean was moving his hips up and down, breathing heavy.   
"Cas" his breath hitched. "Castiel..." The word melted into a moan. His eyes were rolling back in pleasure and his thighs were forming bruised from the long fingers pressing into them.

Dean was storing up as much as he could, trying not to cum from the sensation of Cas hitting his prostate lightly, until, of course, Castiel full on rammed into his prostate before he came, repeating Dean's name.

Dean came onto Cas's stomach. It wasn't really a complication until Dean got off of Castiel and plopped onto the bed. He had no energy, neither this Castiel. He barley managed to string an arm around the other man's neck and a leg around his waist before he sat and panted. His ass hurt, and he wanted to sleep, so he did. Castiel recovered quicker than Dean did, but didn't move anything but his arm to grab a discarded shirt and wipe off him stomach. He turned to Dean and wrapped his arm and a leg around him in a mirrored state.

Meanwhile, Sam was traumatized.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very tiny chapter. It has like 200 words, but I think its a nice little ending to this story.

The human previously curled around him woke up. It was around two PM, and they stayed in the same place all night. The blonde man smiled genuinely at the man with raven hair. "Cas." He groaned out a bit. "Cas, babe." He let out a sleepy yawn. Castiel looked at the human.

Castiel smiled. "You don't have to tell me Dean." He pecked the cheek of the stretching male.   
"I do, Cas. I love you. So much, man." Dean said into a pillow.

And he did. With all of him. And Castiel returned the love.

He loved him. He loved his smell. He loved the way his stomach dropped and churned when he saw him. He loved the way he caught the other staring at him. He loved every imperfection. He loved him with all of his being. The best part, though, is that you can't tell which one I'm talking about.


End file.
